


Come here. Let me fix it.

by sonichallows



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of implied malnourishment, Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, They're in love and Arthur finally does something about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonichallows/pseuds/sonichallows
Summary: Several years of dressing the king had given Merlin time to develop coping strategies for the feelings such proximity encouraged, but rarely did Arthur initiate contact that wasn’t under the category of ‘horseplay’. This? The voluntary care for Merlin’s attire was…unexpected.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	Come here. Let me fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> An 'I Love You' prompt fill: "Come here. Let me fix it."

"Come here. Let me fix it."

Merlin blinked for a moment, concerned that he had misheard the king. 

"Well? We haven't all day," Arthur berated, gesturing for him to step closer.

Merlin approached. It was rare for him to struggle when producing witty retorts but he stayed silent; curious. 

"I won't have my servant looking incompetent - even if it's the truth," Arthur continued, making brief eye contact to show that he was teasing. 

" _You_ might look incompetent if you distract me from preparing your speech for tomorrow’s feast," Merlin said, faltering when Arthur reached his hands out to adjust the sword belt wrapped around Merlin's hips for the day's hunting trip. 

Arthur ignored him, unravelling the upper layer of Merlin's belt and securing it at his waist.

Several years of dressing the king had given Merlin time to develop coping strategies for the feelings such proximity encouraged, but rarely did Arthur initiate contact that wasn’t under the category of ‘horseplay’. This? The voluntary care for Merlin’s attire was…unexpected.

Merlin had to concentrate to stay focussed on their conversation, especially since Arthur's fingers kept brushing against his middle. The accidental intimacy of it was staggering.

"How you can dress another man perfectly well yet fail to wear the same clothing yourself is beyond me, Merlin."

"Try not to contemplate too hard, Sire. I know how exhausting it is for you."

Arthur tightened the belt momentarily as a warning. Merlin sucked in a breath of mixed discomfort and exhilaration. He knew better than to assume this was some method of seduction, but if it were, Merlin had to give the king credit.

"There," Arthur said, tapping the belt now correctly positioned at Merlin's sides with his fingers. "Not so difficult, was it?"

Merlin was too busy trying to tame the buzzing swarm of bees in his chest to form a reply. Arthur let his hands drop, and without thinking Merlin grabbed them. He realised what his own traitorous hands had done a second later, as Arthur looked at him for an explanation.

"Er... Are you sure this is the right fit? It feels, uh, uneven. Too tight at the waist, too loose at the hips. And _don't_ get me started on the sword position," Merlin said, finding his lie and committing to it. "Are you sure it's supposed to balance right there? And I'm expected not to run into tables with it? Unlikely. You know me, Arthur. I can barely keep myself upright. Are you certain you tied it properly?"

Merlin still had a hold of Arthur's wrists, afraid to guide them back to his body, but too emotionally invested in the possibility of it to let them go.

Arthur held Merlin's gaze, gently tugging his hands free. Merlin grimaced at the loss of contact, afraid that he might have given away too much; been too vulnerable or desperate. Arthur would dismiss the claim or demand he leave the chambers, or--

"You _are_ clumsy, I'll give you that."

Merlin glanced down at the careful touch to his waist as Arthur's fingers unbuckled the belt to readjust its fit. This time Merlin noticed more lingering brushes against his body, as if Arthur were testing boundaries. Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder, staying as still as possible. Arthur's knuckles nudged against the side of his ribs.

"You really should take better care of yourself, Merlin. How often do you eat?"

"I eat enough. Whenever I'm not tending to you,” he joked, knowing it was actually true.

"Right," Arthur declared, resting a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Next meal, you will be dining with me."

“What?”

"A king needs his people to be healthy. And..." Arthur took a step closer into Merlin's personal space. He was close enough to kiss. "Since you spend all of your time tending to me, perhaps it’s about time I return some of the attention."

"Well...if you're offering." Merlin’s words came out quieter than he intended. 

"I am," Arthur confirmed. "Merlin...I want to ask you a question. Consider yourself off duty. I do not mean it as request from my servant. I want to be clear that this is not something I expect, nor is it something that you are obligated to accept. I'm asking you this friend to friend, on equal footing."

"All right," Merlin agreed, a little confused.

Arthur nodded and took a breath. "What would you say to joining me for _every_ meal? Moving out of the physician rooms and…sharing my chambers? As a companion."

"Companion, Sire? I mean- Arthur?" Merlin corrected himself, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Merlin,” Arthur was looking directly at him. “I know that over the years I have treated you with less respect than you have earned, and my excuse for doing so is...” he huffed a self-deprecating laugh, choosing his next words carefully. “I have been disguising my true feelings for you out of fear, and that has been unfair to you. I am supposed to be the king of Camelot. A king who would act in this way is hardly deserving of such a title. You deserve better, and I must hold myself to a higher standard. If you have taught me anything it’s that the path of courage is worth taking.”

Arthur paused, clearing his throat. “I am asking you to join me in the rule of this kingdom, as my equal."

"As your..."

"Paramour."

"Wow. Well, I'll have to think about it," Merlin said, solemnly, nodding to himself. Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but Merlin held up a hand to stop him. "Hm. I have to say, Arthur, while I appreciate the offer...yes, of course I will, you big idiot. Obviously, yes, my lord.”

“I thought we were dispensing with the titles for the moment,” Arthur reminded him, bringing both hands to frame Merlin’s jaw.

“Sorry, it’s just such a common part of my vocabulary that it might take some effort to stop using them, my king.”

Arthur glared unthreateningly, acknowledging that Merlin was being annoying on purpose.

“Is that so?” Arthur asked, voice low. He took another step forward, closing the remaining distance between them. They could feel each other breathing.

“Uh. Yes, Sire,” Merlin faltered.

Arthur kissed him. Merlin felt the bees in his chest disperse until to every part of his body was buzzing. Kissing Arthur felt the same as using magic. The same rush of energy through his veins, the same sense of connecting with a deeper part of himself.

Their destiny had been described many ways, but Merlin recalled how often they were referred to as two sides of the same coin. It had never felt quite like that to him until this moment. He knew their lives were entwined, but one thing destiny hadn’t told him was that love was as much a part of their story as dragons or sorcery or the uniting of kingdoms.  
  
Arthur’s thumbs stroked the sides of his neck as they kissed. Merlin felt himself being tugged closer, as if Arthur _needed_ to hold him. Merlin’s heartbeat rang in his ears at the thought of truly being loved back.

Arthur tilted his chin down until their foreheads were touching, giving them space to recover without losing all intimacy.

“Arthur…” Merlin whispered; breathless.

“That’s better,” Arthur grinned.

“You prat.”

Arthur laughed, happiness echoing around them. Merlin grinned, bright as the sun. Perhaps destiny did have its upsides after all.


End file.
